fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Resources
Resources are rare items that can be found when fishing. Each resource does something different. They are also activated differently - some are used each time you fish and others are used once per night during a Night Fishing trip. Attractants Attractants increase the probability of the specific fish being caught. Attractants and Repellents can be used in conjunction with each other. NOTE: Repellent and Attractant Resources are only used when a fish is caught and the resource is ON. Fiesta Attractant Description: "Special cayenne-based formula that attracts Fiesta Fish. Must be 'activated' to use. It's not used if your chum fails to attract a fish." Hate Attractant Description: "Special apathetic, broken heart formula that attracts Hate Fish. Must be 'activated' to use. It's not used if your chum fails to attract a fish." Repellents Repellents decrease the probability of the specific fish being caught. Attractants and Repellents can be used in conjunction with each other. BUT.. should NOT be used in conjunction with one another... Using 1 Hate Attractant alone will catch you 1 Hate fish... Using 1 Hate Attractant and 1 Cubey Repellent will likely catch you a Hippie or Mime fish. NOTE: Repellent and Attractant Resources are only used when a fish is caught and the resource is ON. Miny Repellent Description: "Special formula that repels Miny Fish. Must be 'activated' to use. It's not used if your chum fails to attract a fish." Does not repel the powerful Miss Miny Fish Catty Repellent Description: "Special formula that repels Catty Fish. Must be 'activated' to use. It's not used if your chum fails to attract a fish." Cubey Repellent Description: "Special formula that repels Cubey Fish. Must be 'activated' to use. It's not used if your chum fails to attract a fish." Night Fishing Resources Old Jug of Rum Description: "The old jug of rum helps out on night fishing excursions. Don't bring too much of it with or you'll have problems." Activate an old jug of rum before you leave for a night fishing trip and your crew will catch about 5 or 6 extra fish. How many jugs is too much? Per player post: "We took 3 once in a party of 8 people. It didn't seem to have a negative effect on fishing. But we did get a message saying we were all drunk and were sick." Also, you can use a Jug of Rum to bribe the coast guards in Sans Culpra, you will not be fined, you will ALWAYS get away, and your count for the day will be reset to 0. Glow Worms Description: "Glow worms are only awake at night, while you go night fishing. They are used alongside of your chum and help attract about 3 extra fish a night to your line." Glow worms are found in treasure chests. They can also be given away to other night fishing crew members. See Night Fishing for more information. Boat Resources Fuel Drum Description: "If you have a Mini-Cruiser and activate this resource, you'll bring 300 extra gallons on board." Use:'''If fuel gauge displays EMPTY! and you try to fish in your Mini-Cruiser you get the message: "Out of boat fuel! Go get more." Using the fuel drum if empty puts your gauge at 300% full. You can not use a fuel drum if your fuel gauge is over 400%. This keeps the fuel gauge under 700%. Filling up a tank with Medium Grade fuel at 25 gold per gallon costs 2,500 gold for a complete fill up. Rocket Booster '''Description: "The rocket booster increases boat speed by about 6 times. This state of the art rocket engine only takes the very expensive, Grade A Rocket Fuel." Special Resources Oxygen Tank Description: "An oxygen tank can be used to go scuba diving." NOTE: Oxygen tanks can be refilled at Earl's house. This is what happens when you run out of Oxygen at Sans Culpra!!!: OH NO! I went diving without oxygen and nearly drowned! A group of tourists helped me get back to my boat and then took 1,094 of my gold as I laid there shaking. Had 425,380 gold, now have 424,286. To completely fill your oxygen tank will run 8,000 gold. Sans Culpra Scroll Description:" Discovering this scroll opens the door to many new and exciting adventures ahead of you. Begin your journey by traveling to the new location on the map and further details will follow." NOTE: The Sans Culpra Scroll unlocks a new location. See Sans Culpra Quest for more information. Message from Earl Description: August 7th 1984 Marty, Everyone has heard of the myth of Sans Culpra, but very few wranglers know the truth of the island and I have been waiting to share the secret with you. You must meet me at my house and I will give you more details. If anyone you know and trust is interested just give them the password: Also, I thought I’d let you know that last weekend a ship carrying scuba equipment crashed at Blue Crescent. You might have luck finding some stuff with the new pole that's coming out - locals here are calling it the "Necro Pole." Anyways, I look forward to seeing you. Sincerely, Earl 2560 Jilbery Lane, Apt #24 WP, Farovia NOTE: This message unlocks your ability to toggle between fishing modes. You can switch to Scuba Fishing mode by clicking the "Fish" link in the "Fish NOW" header. See Sans Culpra Quest for more information. Scuba Helmet '84 Description: "Limited Edition 1984 Oceanic Scuba Helmet made especially for Sans Culpra. Made with over sized, light-weight stainless steel. Oxygen tanks sold separately." See Sans Culpra Quest for more information. Lava Suit Description: "100% Earl Guaranteed Lava Suit - chemical resistant and fire retardant. Don't try going lava fishing without it." NOTE: Takes between 1 and 24 hours for Earl to make this for you after your first visit to Earl's Lava Shack and costs $30,000. If you try fishing without this suit you'll lose points and gold when you catch a fish(Often more than you gain), and get a message similar to this: "OUCH THAT'S HOT! HAD TO JUMP OVERBOARD - lost 2060 points and 1890 gold! There's no way I can handle ANY lava fish without Earl's lava suit..." Fire Extinguisher 15 lb. rechargeable pressure-gauged Fire Extinguisher. Perfect for setting out any lava fire. They stopped making these 1 month ago. However, you might be able to find them in Magma Reef. For maximum effectiveness activate the Fire Extinguisher after 10 casts in Magma Reef to cool down your Cubey Incinerator before it is damaged. Without a Fire Extinguisher the Cubey Incinerator can only be cooled by catching schools of Cubey's in Waterport or Fishertonville. Treasure Chest Resources Tarpit Stout Description: Tarpit Brewing's Extra Stout beverage gives wranglers an extra boost by reducing your fishing wait time by 15-20 minutes. Tarpit only uses the finest hops and barley in all Fishertonville. Please drink responsibly. Use: The Tarpit stout subtracts time from you Fish in XX min time. The amount of time reduced seems to depend upon how many stouts have been consumed during the day, and seems to decrease with each consumption to as low as 5 minutes (could be less). After drinking the 5th stout, 5 minutes are Added to your wait time. The resource can be used to reduce time between regular fishing intervals (including skip time) and does not appear to affect boat traveling time or Monthly Tournament fishing. 'What does The Tarpit Stout Do?' 1''' = Chugged a cold Tarpit Stout in record time, I have 6 left. Mmmm, tasty! I feel great. TIP: You cut down your fishing wait time by 15 minutes. '''2 = Drank a Tarpit Extra Stout, I have 5 left. Wow, I feel excellent! I have more energy to fish! TIP: You cut down your fishing wait time by 20 minutes. 3''' = Put another one down the hatch, I have 4 left. Interesting.. I feel more sociable. Probably best if I don't have any more. TIP: You cut down your fishing wait time by 10 minutes. '''4 = Chugged a cold Tarpit Stout in record time, I have 3 left. Where's Joan of Farovia? Joan?! COME BACK I'M SORRY! TIP: You cut down your fishing wait time by 5 minutes. 5''' = Drank a Tarpit Extra Stout, I have 2 left. I need to lay down for 5 minutes, this Extra Stout isn't sitting so well anymore... I should NOT drink again today. TIP: You added 5 minutes to your fishing wait time. '''6 = Adds 15 minutes 7''' = Pass out and adds 1 hour Hair Gel (Suave Attractant) '''Description: "Hair gel, sexy hair goo, hair spray... or whatever you want to call it does something special when thrown into the water." Munchies (Hippie Attractant) Description: "A scrumptious bag of onion-flavored chips known around Farovia as MUNCH Chips. The wranglers aren't the only ones who like these high cholesterol snack."